Grant's Gym
Grant's Gym was established back in the early 1990s, and his owned by former World Heavy Weight Champion Ted Grant. It specializes in training up-and-coming boxers, but also provides self-defense classes and for hand selected people, mixed martial arts training. The gym also has a small shop for combat sports, and does have a few part-timers working for the business, many of which are members of the gym and know their stuff. History Grant was the World Heavy Weight Champion after WWII and held it for a number of years, through most of the 50s. He is in the Guinness World Record as the longest holder of the title. Furthermore, he did retire till he was in his 40s, and won his last fight. For those that research the old fight, the reports stated it was a tough battle, and that Grant may have been distracted due to the recent loss of his son. In the early 1990s, Ted Grant opened Grant's Gym in Hobb's Bay a.k.a. Suicide Slum. He has become known to take in stray kids and train them, to make a stand against gangs, and has even had more than one very public run-in with local gangs where his fists come out on top, if they are dumb enough to harass him. He is top notch in the industry for training professional boxers, and certainly carries on the tradition of a old-fashioned training gym. Programs * Self-Defense Classes: Popular for the women, these classes are cheap and sometimes outright a community service project if the person doesn't have any money. They are held during the week, during the day. Grant teaches a number of throws, dirty fighting, pins that allow a woman to break a man's wrist that is twice her size, and more. It isn't often for him to even force the women to call out a loud and firm, "NO!" with each move practiced and performed, as it is meant to call assistance to them, even as they learn to defend themselves. * Professional Boxing: These classes are expensive, and sometimes students that have trouble affording them can get discounts by offering to work part-time for Grant. The people that join these classes, are training to enter the professional ring, or at least participate in the amateur. * Mixed Martial-Arts: These classes are usually offered by Grant, but can be asked for if you prove yourself worth his time or catch his interest. Darn tootin' hot women! Grant knows a variety of different forms, and he custom designs the program to each pupil's strengths for best effectiveness. For those secret superhero wannabe types, Grant also throws in tips in handling multiple opponents, meta-humans/mutants, guns, and so on. * Gym Use: These are individuals that pay Grant a monthly fee for use of the gym and the boxing ring. Preference is shown to those professionally training boxers, but these individuals are respected and if they show the talent, can spar with the professionally training boxers to give a workout to both parties. * Hobby Boxer: These are individuals that want to learn boxing and train, but don't have a chance at the big ring for varying reasons. These individuals don't pay as much and don't get a lot of one-on-one time with Grant, but can be taught by and be used as sparring partners for the professional boxers. Rules * No drug use, no smoking, and no underage drinking. * The use of weapons must be pre-approved and considered gym safe. * When sparring, you must wear protective gear. (When the gym is closed, Grant may make an exception for a private session). * Respect the owner, or he will kick your ass. Respect women, or he will kick your ass. Deal with the children in his gym, or he will use them to torment you to tears. * Don't try anything with Cass, she will hurt you. * Do not damage the property, Grant will take payment from your wallet and your hide. * Do not wear gang colors and symbols in the gym. * If you regularly use the borrow gear, help the staff and clean it once in a while. * Use your common sense, or Grant will knock some into that hard head of yours. Members Image:Ted_Grant.jpg| Ted Grant Owner Trainer Image:Cassandra.jpg| Cassandra Cain Sparring Partner Image:Catseye.jpg| Sharon Smith Mascot Image:BartAllen.jpg| Bart Allen Mixed Martial Arts Part-Time Employee Image:Cassie.jpg| Cassie Sandsmark Mixed Martial Arts Image:Jesse.jpg| Jesse Chambers Mixed Martial Arts Image:Power_Girl2.jpg| Karen Starr Mixed Martial Arts Image:PrissHeadshot1.jpg| Priscilla Kitaen Gym Use Image:Steve_Rogers.jpg| Steve Rogers Gym Use Image:WesleyWest.jpg| Wesley West Hobby Boxer Image:Elizraim-treble.png| Eli Self-Defense Mixed Martial Arts Recruitment Recruitment is easy, you just have to follow the steps below: * Sign up for a program. * Pay your dues. * Show up for training. * If under eighteen, get your parent or guardian to sign a release form for legal purposes. * Don't try and sue Grant, he will beat you to a pulp for real. Category:Orgs Category:Locations